Silent Tears
by Fandompolcalypse
Summary: Molly is just your average girl on the outside. Sure she's a little quiet but she has her reasons. How else would she hide her secrets? When she moves to Forks a mysterious boy catches her eye. Edward Cullen. But she spends so much time running away from her abusive pass she doesn't even look to see what she's running into... Bella does not exist in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Build Up

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I'm very sorry if I do something wrong or if particular things don't work. I'm new and incredibly bad with computers even though I spend my whole life on them. So if I do go wrong tell me and I shall try and fix whatever is bothering you. I will try and update at least once a week. (It would also be really nice if you could comment and give me advice on how to improve or just a comment so I know that people are reading. Thanks x)**

**This chapter is before the story properly begins but it is important that you get a taster of Molly's situation. Because this is just sort of a sum of the past 9 months it is very brief but I promise future chapters will be in more detail. So enjoy. :3**

**This story is also published on Quotev on my account The Unitato. All rights for the Twilight characters and settings go to Stephanie Meyer that goes for all future chapters I post on this story too.**

**Also a massive thank you to my marvelous Beta, TriforceandSheikahArts for helping me on this story :)  
**

Name: Molly

Age: 17

My mum left nine months ago. It wasn't a dramatic exit she just went to the corner shop for a magazine, and never came back. I should have known something was up when she came upstairs to say goodbye. Normally she would just yell where she was going, but no, this time she knocked on my door and said a proper goodbye. She even gave a big speech on how 'beautiful', 'smart' and 'amazing' I was and how much potential I had. Of course I thought she was doing that to cheer me up; how could I have been so blind. After the speech she said, "I love you," gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. I thought I had heard her whisper "I'll miss you," but she left before I could ask so I just ignored it.

I merely continued reading the book I was studying in English. I got so into the imaginary world I didn't even realize how late it was. By the time I looked up a whole hour had passed since she had left. I called out her name to see if I just hadn't heard her come back, no reply. I walked downstairs to look for her, but I was greeted by nothing. Not a sound or movement.

I remember I was trying to calm myself by coming up with excuses of why she had been gone so long. Maybe she had run into a friend; perhaps she went to buy a coffee. But in the back of my mind, when I really think about it, it was like she was saying goodbye. I stopped dead in my tracks. At first I couldn't believe it, but then everything clicked together. Over the past year or so I had noticed that her carefree smile was slowly disappearing and that the glint in her eye wasn't as bright as it used to be. The puzzle to her disappearance was complete except for one piece: why had my Mom's spark gone out? To this day I still don't know.

The real trouble started when my step dad got home from work. He came into the kitchen and sat down opposite me without even glancing up my way. He only noticed I was crying when I snuffled my nose which caused him to sigh and roll his eyes. My silent sobs seemed to be getting on his nerves because he yelled for my mother. "Heidi, she's crying… again." There was no reply so he sighed loudly and turned to me.

"She's… g… gone," I said in between sobs.

"Where!" he demanded. He's always cautious when Mom goes out without him or his permission, I've never known why.

"I ... I don't… k-know." He really wasn't getting what I was saying, but I didn't dare say it straight to the point, I still don't want to admit it.

My step dad just lulled his head back muttering, "Stupid child…"

I'd had enough for one day so I just stood up and screamed, "Do you really want to know where she is? Because I do too! But my guess is that she's run away, and left me with you, the perverted old man of a young girl's nightmare. She's probably found another guy and got the heck out of here, leaving you forever!" He looked stunned at my sudden outburst, but I could see the anger building in his body, so before he could do anything about it I ran up to my room and slammed the door as a signal to leave me alone. I collapsed onto my bed and soaked the pillow with salty tears. I had so many emotions running through me: sadness and anger. Sadness because my mother and I were like best friends, she was the only person left who loved me, and anger for the fact that she had left me with him.

I must not have been listening to my surroundings because suddenly I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head. I took a sharp breath through my teeth and turned around to see my step dad, smoke practically emanating from his ears with his fists clenched, and glaring eyes. That was the first of many nights of abuse.

After that night, I was pulled out of school for a few weeks to let the wounds heal—I was black and blue all over. However, the abuse didn't stop. He just avoided my face so no one would go asking questions about my condition. I was forced to cover as much of my body as possible by wearing jeans and long sleeved tops even in the summer. Honestly I would cover up my body anyway, I hate the look people give me when they see I have a black eye or something, as sometimes my step dad forgets to avoid my face. It's like I'm a wounded puppy or a weakling and I don't want that. I don't want other people's pity.

My friends have gradually all left me with poor excuses like "you've changed," or "I prefer the old Molly." So now I'm just the loner that everyone barely notices. But I guess that's okay because when people do notice me it always ends up with my books tossed onto the floor or mean comments that I can't help but take personally. To be honest, it's nice to be alone; no one sticks their nose in your business, so I'm glad… well at least that's what I tell myself.


	2. Chapter 2: He Crushed Her

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for staying on board. I know that last chapter wasn't the best but hopefully this chapter will be better and longer. Have fun reading. :D**

**My beta TriforceandSheikahArts has once again been amazing with corrections :D**

**(P.S. I know the story so far is really sad, depressing and a bit violent now but don't worry it gets better soon. You will also meet some people from twilight in a couple of chapters.)**

It was Mom's birthday today; just another reminder that's she's gone. After school today, I decided that I would go to the park—the park she always took me to when I was younger.

The weather was perfect, sunny and warm, but not hot because of a cool breeze. I wandered over to the underneath of this big old oak tree. My Mom and I used to call this 'our spot'. I remember she would always pack a picnic basket with triangle shaped sandwiches and potato chips. If it was a particularly special occasion she would even cut the crusts off. I looked around and saw families doing the same thing or playing with their kids on the slides and swings. I miss those days when I was young; the worst thing I had to worry about was what flavoured juice box I would have.

Memories flooded my head of the times when I was younger. That time I fell off my bike and the worrying look in my Mom's eyes when she saw what had happened. Or that one time we decided to prank my real Dad by putting pink die in his shampoo. I was so absorbed into thinking about the memories with Mom I didn't even notice I was crying until the warm tear dripped on my hand. I snapped out of my daydream and got back to the real world.

I looked up to see many disapproving parents, and could see that I wasn't welcome. I could never understand why parents automatically assume that every teenager has a drug or alcohol problem. I mean they were my age once, they should understand. But I thought I'd better not voice my opinion, besides I should probably get back before my step dad notices I'm late. I stood up, brushed the grass off my trousers and proceeded towards the exit, the whole time feeling people's stares boring into the back of my head. As I walked through the door I could sense something was wrong. Visibly nothing was different, it was still the same boring flat, and you could feel it in the air. When I walked through to the kitchen to grab a drink I found out why.

My step dad was standing arms folded with a stern expression. Crap. He didn't say anything; I knew I was in trouble from the way he was clenching his jaw. I flinched slightly as he finally moved. He held up his index finger with his arms still half crossed and beckoned me over towards him. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking forwards trying to look him in the eye. I couldn't hold up that for long because his glare intensified and I had to snap my head away. My step dad had the ability to you feel like he was burning a hole in your soul, with just his eyes. Not a very fun party trick.

When I was about a metre away from him I stole a quick glance at his face again and regretted it instantly, just another image to keep me up at night. "And where do you think you've been?" He said in a low voice that only added to the tension. Damn it, why did he pick today of all days to notice me?

I knew I wasn't a very good liar so I told him the truth. "I went to the park to think about Mom, it's her birthday today you know," I said, the last part coming out more coldly than I had intended. But I was hoping that the mention of Mom would soften him up. They were practically married but my Mom never liked commitment of marriage.

My head was jerked to the side by his hand slapping across my cheek, it hurt more than usual because the cold of the outside had made it tender. "Oww!" I sighed, placing my freezing hand on where he hit me, using it like an ice pack.

"You need to get into that thick skull of yours that your precious Mother is never coming back." He sneered in my face, invading my personal space. I didn't say anything because it felt like if I opened my mouth the sobs would start. So instead I just grunted and nodded hoping my step dad wouldn't see the tears rolling down my face, but of course he did, just my luck.

"Are you seriously crying?" he sneered. I stayed silent. "I'll give you something to cry about," he said unfolding his arms. I moved before he could throw the first punch. I ran, prepared to leave, but toppled backwards over a chair, knocking the wind right out of me. Why was I made so dysfunctional?

He laughed. It wasn't a laugh that you would do when you found something funny. It was a laugh that roughly translated to "I've got you now." It sent shivers down my spine. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move his eyes were fixed on me. Then he spoke. "You know you're just like your mother." I was shocked. My mother was the loveliest woman a person could ever meet. Just what did he mean by that? But then he opened his mouth, "In the sense that you're stupid, naïve and pathetic." Each word he said came with a complimentary kick in the ribs. He was insulting me and my Mom at the same time; he's unbelievable.

The anger built up inside me and made me snap out of my limp state. I had a sudden boost of energy. I quickly turned over on to my stomach and tried to get up. I made it onto my hands and knees, but he was faster. I felt a jab to my back as he stomped his foot down on top of my spine causing me to slump back down onto my front. "You were both unloved."

He began to dig his heel into my body which made me cry out in pain. He still had his work shoes on so it felt like I was being stabbed with a blunt knife. I felt the pressure lift off so I let my head fall in my arms on the floor. I felt like I could just sleep forever. I wanted to sleep forever. But clearly my step dad didn't agree because I felt him dragging me into an upright position by the collar of my jacket. He punched my stomach so hard I crumpled forward hugging myself.

What is wrong with me? Normally I fight back or at least sass my way out. When I straightened up I felt his arm wrap around my neck, keeping me in a choke hold. My back was against his chest. I didn't like being this close to anybody, never mind him. I could smell the sweat coming off him. It was disgusting.

"You were both abused…" I froze and stopped struggling. I knew Mom had a tough life before she met my step dad, but I never knew she was abused. I wonder who abused her. Her father? Her mother? But the sentence he uttered explained everything, "By me."

My heart stopped. Is this why she left? Is this why she became distant? I had so many questions buzzing through my head. How could I not have guessed this? How often? Why did she never tell me? Thinking I wouldn't put up a fight anymore, my step dad loosened his grip around my neck. Boy was he wrong. I spun around on the spot, kneed him in his didgeridoo and ran. I managed to slam the door in his face causing his nose to bleed.

Woohoo. I made to the stairs. Now, if I could just get to a bathroom, the only door in the house with locks, I would be safe. I thought I was on the home straight; I had managed to get half way before a warm hand clasped around my wrist and wrenched me back literally throwing my back down the stairs. I only stopped rolling when I head butted the front door. Ouch. I could hear him making his way back down the stairs towards me. I couldn't do anything, but curl up into a defensive ball and hope for the best.

"Aw, does someone want their Mommy?" He sneered.

"She never even told me." I thought out loud. My voice was muffled against the linoleum floor. "Or did you stoop so low that you threatened to kill her if she said anything?" I spat, my voice slightly wavered. This seemed to amuse him because he just smirked with a lopsided smile.

"Almost correct Molly!" he said in TV host voice, clearly this was just one big game to him.

"What did you do then?" I asked.

"I'm a great judge of character Molly. Your mother was just another woman who had been blinded with motherly love. She promised she wouldn't say a word as long as I didn't lay a finger on you."

I gasped. Mom took years of abuse for me? Wherever she is, I don't blame her for leaving; she deserves to restart her life for all she has done for me. Soon after, my step dad said that if I told anyone he wouldn't hesitate to kill me and if he wasn't able to kill me, his 'friends' would. I wish I could at least have a noble excuse like Mom. My step dad started prancing around me chanting "Not my darling daughter!" over and over in a high-pitched voice as an attempt to impersonate my mother. "But now she isn't here to protect you. She left you. You know why?"

My only reply was a strangled sob that didn't even sound human.

"It's because I crushed her. I crushed her soul." He smiled. My body was shaking with my cries, my throat was tight like I could hardly breath and my face was soaked with tears.

He then bent down right next to my ear and whispered, "Night, night."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. It must only be about four thirty in the afternoon. But then he explained his words and stood up to kick the side of my head, I couldn't think anymore as the darkness had pulled me under.


	3. Chapter 3: Forks

**Author's Note: **

**I made it quite long even though I'm very evil with the ending. :3 but please forgive me... pwease? Any way here it is and I'm sorry for using so many questions in this but she's confused blame it on Molly. :/**

**Thank TriforceandSheikahArts for being my beta and a writing guru ;P**

I woke up still crumpled on the cold hallway floor. My head felt like my brain was about to fall out of my ear. I could barely remember my own name; it was Millie, right? No… well, it started with an 'M' I knew that much. Second question, where was I? I opened an eye to get a quick look around the place, but I had to blink rapidly because the light was so bright.

Wait a minute… was I dead?

I quickly threw away that thought when I started to make out the shapes of a set of stairs with a pair of shoes, _my_ shoes on them. As everything started to become in focus more, I recognized this as home, but I didn't feel safe. I thought home was where you were meant to feel safe. This place sent shivers down my spine. If I didn't feel safe here, then surely it couldn't be home, could it?

My eyesight was improving and I could see more and more items that were mine. Why would I have so many belongings around if this wasn't my home? Hmmm… hopefully I'll start to remember more soon.

I still felt strangely numb, like I was wrapped up in cotton wool protecting me from the outside. I should probably move. Why did I even decide to take a nap in the middle of the hallway? I tried to move my limbs but they just wouldn't. I frowned when looking at my arms that were bent in a funny direction. Why wouldn't they listen to me? I thought I was meant to control them; maybe they were just being stubborn. I scowled, stupid body.

After lying there for ten minutes just thinking about whom I was and where I was, I decided to try moving again. My legs responded this time, although they were stiff and reluctant, I was still happy I could actually move. I started to get in an upright position. I felt like each of my arms and legs had anchors tying them down to the floor, I felt pretty heavy. Why was I even on the floor? I managed to stand up but had to steady myself on the stair banister. I guess I got up too quickly, even though it felt like it had taken hours because my vision started to blot.

Soon after, I felt something sticky on my hand. I looked down to see a bright yellow post-it note stuck to the back of my wrist. Why was that there? My vision was still blurry so I didn't have a hope of reading it. Maybe the writer was annoyed at me taking a nap. I gradually made my way upstairs still feeling like I was in a muffled bubble, although my ribs were starting to ache a lot.

When I made it to the upstairs corridor, I looked around hoping to find a room I could sleep in. I could just make out a door labelled "Molly's Room" in massive blue letters. Molly! That was it! That was my name. I smiled quite chuffed with myself that I had remembered my own name even if it took a massive sign to remind me. Hey, if I could read that maybe I could read the note. Eager to find out what it said I hobbled into my room and switched the light on. I was glad that the room I was now standing in was very familiar, must have spent a lot of time in here I thought. Still grinning like an idiot, I looked down at my hand and read "Have a good sleep?" I suddenly stopped grinning. All of the memories came back, each minor detail slapping me in the face. I now knew why I didn't feel safe here; it was because it wasn't safe here.

My step dad – he doesn't even deserve that name anymore – _Marcus,_ abused both my Mom and me. I could kill him for what he did to her; he was probably the cause for her departure. I wanted to hurt him so bad. But I knew I couldn't win. Why did I have to be so small and weak?

Just then, I started to become aware of other pains, not emotional but physical pains. They were crashing down on me like a ton of bricks, building and building until I couldn't stay up straight anymore. I managed to take a few steps and flop down on my bed. I scrunched up into a foetal position wrapping my arms around myself. Everywhere hurt. I could remember where most of the injuries I was feeling came from but there were still quite a few I had no idea about. I don't remember him doing anything to my legs but there were new and fairly large bruises dotting every part of skin. I guess he carried on beating me even when I was passed out.

Horrid man, I hissed, he was pure evil and sadistic.

What if he's still in the house? I looked at my alarm clock; it said that it was 9:04 pm. I was passed out for at least four hours then… _wow._ Marcus was probably at the pub or something since I hadn't heard any noises. But he could be back any minute. Oh god, I hope he leaves me alone.

Just as I was thinking this I heard the front door slam shut. He was here. I scrambled to get under the covers and tried to ignore the soaring pain emanating from my injuries. If he came in and saw I was asleep maybe he would leave. I rolled onto my side away from the door and squeezed my eyes shut just in time for him to swing open my door. Please, just leave it for tonight, no more, I thought. He snorted at how decrepit I must have looked, but he closed the door and left me alone. My whole body relaxed with relief that I wouldn't have to go through any more tonight. I gulped as I thought about the fact that this was bound to happen again.

Unless I left…

The thought had crossed my mind many times; there had been so many occasions where I almost left. But I never made it out the door, I was either caught by Marcus or I managed to convince myself that my life wasn't that bad. But I knew deep down that it was just because I was afraid of what was lying outside these walls. I had enough money to last about 8 months by myself but I was scared. I couldn't be alone. The outside was a scary place. But after tonight I think I should just suck it up; it's got to be better than this. I couldn't take anymore. I decided then and there that I was leaving and never coming back. But where would I go? Hotels? Motels? I'd still be alone. I felt a pang of loss as I thought about moving in with any family. What family? I didn't have any left.

My real Dad died of a heart attack shortly the split from my Mom. My parents split when I was twelve. It was quite a peaceful break up, since they just didn't love each other anymore. So Dad moved out but only down the street. They saw each other nearly every day because they were still great friends. They both moved on pretty quickly too. Dad met this woman called Sue who was just a couple of years older than Mom. Mom and her got on great and soon became best friends. Sue moved in with my Dad and we went on holidays a few times together. Those times were the best. Sue was like a second Mom, she was very much like my Mom except a lot calmer and more mature. Although that didn't take much because my Mom never grew up, I think. She grew old but never grew up, that's why I loved her.

The happiness however only lasted six months. Why? Partially because Dad found out his mother was quite ill. My grandma lived in some place called Forks, Washington, which was hundreds of miles from Phoenix, where I lived now. As a result, Dad moved to Forks. He and Mom agreed that we would go and visit him once in a while. But he died before we had the chance. Mom was sad to see him go, but over time got happier when she met Marcus. At the time, she was head over heels in love with him. How he could make her so happy and then turn into a complete monster and abuse her never made any sense to me.

Mom and Dad kept in touch through email. But after a few months we got an email from Sue saying that Charlie – that's my Dad's name – passed away from a heart attack. Mom and I cried the whole night after hearing the news.

I crept out of bed and walked towards the computer to check for Dad's old address which Mom and I saved for the visits, which sadly never happened. I hoped Sue still lives there, otherwise I'm screwed. I stuffed some clothes in a duffle bag not even caring if it was right for the weather in Forks. I reached under my bed to a safe that only Mom and I knew about, and emptied it dry; who needs college anyway? Granddad on Mom's side also left me quite some money, and there was also the money Mom had left on my desk the morning of her departure.

I wondered why Marcus hadn't heard all of the commotion coming from my room, I wasn't exactly quiet. Maybe he was so drunk he had passed out in his room. I looked on the internet to find the next flight to Forks Washington, or anywhere near there. The next flight was at five am. Perfect. I would be out of Phoenix before Marcus even woke up.

I set my alarm for three am to give me time for the check in at the airport. Then I hid my luggage under my bed and deleted my internet history of the flights so Marcus could never find me. My body was still aching so I took a few pain killers that I kept in a cabinet under my desk for emergencies. I would probably hurt more in the morning but I would worry about that once I had found a safe place to stay. For now I would have to just live with it. I climbed into bed in a baggy t-shirt and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be okay.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm. I groaned and flapped my hand around trying to hit the off button. I was awake but still bleary eyed and in need of more sleep. I looked at my clock to see it was only about three in the morning. That's when I remembered why I had set it. I practically leaped out of bed but regretted it instantly. I was right when I said it would hurt more in the morning. I listened carefully to see if I had accidently woken Marcus up with my hastiness but I heard nothing. I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I felt good about today; I was finally leaving this hell hole behind.

Changing into something that covered all my scars and bruises, I was so glad I could now wear the golden locket Mom gave me. I was worried that Marcus would take it away if I wore it because he seemed to erase anything Mom related. But now I could wear it every day in memory of her. I took a deep breath, took one last look around my room, grabbed my bags and stuffed my passport along with my only photo of Mom and Dad in my pocket, and walked out my room.

I was both relieved and sad to be going. Although I did have very horrible memories of this place I also had some wonderful ones full of family and happiness. Now the only thing I would have left of my Mom would be the picture and her locket.

Once I was ready to go, I walked out the front door and didn't stop or look back until I was at the end of the street. I then took out my old phone and dialled a taxi service. I was using my old phone I had own when I was 12 or 13 so Marcus couldn't track me. Yes, I know I was being a bit paranoid but it made me feel better.

When my taxi arrived I asked for the airport and tried to sit back and relax. But I couldn't help wondering if Sue would even still be there. She might have thought the grief was too much and moved away in an attempt to forget Dad. Or she could have found another guy and moved out. What if I turned up and she rejected me? I know she was like a second Mom to me but what if she didn't want a teenager moping around her house. I wouldn't blame her really. I was just another person she would have to supply for. As soon as I get there I'm looking for a job. I hate the idea of being a burden to anyone. If I did get accepted into her house hold would she send me to school? What would be the story about why I came to her? Oh god, I hadn't thought of that. What was going to be the back story? Crap I'm doomed. Why didn't I think this through more?

I would have to think about that or lie on the spot. I wasn't very good at lying unless it was about Marcus, I could lie to anyone about that. My train of thought was interrupted by the tired looking taxi driver clearing his throat. I looked up to see we were already here. I was obviously was testing his patience as he stared at me in his mirror with expectant eyes. I realized he wanted his money, so I clumsily fumbled about trying to find some cash. I almost chucked it at him and I had barely made it out of the door before he took off making me feel terribly alone in the world. I turned around and just stared in awe at the massive airport staring back at me. I cleared my throat that was still sore from Marcus's choke hold, and proceeded into the building trying to keep my head down and not attract any unwanted attention.

Once I had checked in it was just a case of waiting for the gate to open. I sat down in front of one of the big screens with the times on, praying for time to speed up. I looked around and could see I was annoying a few people since I was bouncing my knee and tapping my fingers. I felt bad so I took a walk going nowhere in particular.

I was incredibly tired from waking up so early I was definitely not a morning person and this definitely wasn't helping that factor. I decided I needed to wake up so I went to go get a drink. Costa was deserted so I decided to go there; perhaps I could get some peace from all the impatient business workers.

I spent longer than normal deciding on what to get trying to draw out the time. I decided on what I always got, so I ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. A young girl about my age was serving me so while we were waiting for the hot chocolate to be made she started making small talk. "So, where are you off to all by yourself?"

"Forks, Washington." I replied simply. I appreciated her efforts of a conversation but I really wasn't in the mood for talking at 4:15 in the morning.

"Oh, I've never been there." She answered with a smile. I didn't know how to reply so I just smiled back and brushed the fringe off my eyes. Why am I so awkward around people?

"Oh my god! What happened?" She exclaimed leaning in for a closer look. I looked up, confused, when I remembered I still had a big bruise on my forehead from falling down the stairs. Why did she have to bring that up? Better yet, who is this enthusiastic in the morning?

"I, erm, fell down the stairs." I replied trying to look anywhere but her. Before she could comment any further the bell to say my hot chocolate was ready went off.

Saved by the bell, I chuckled to myself. She handed my hot chocolate in return for my money, smiled, "Get better soon." I couldn't be annoyed at her; really, she was sweet, although I did pick the seat furthest away from her and put my headphones in.

Luckily she didn't try and engage in another conversation. I hope I wasn't rude to her… Mom always did say I was grouchy in the mornings. When I looked up to a flight screen I saw what gate number I was. It was the other side of the airport – as usual – so I decided that since I had nothing else to do I should start to make my way over there.

The flight went by quickly since I slept almost the whole way. But I was very thankful for the shuteye because I felt a bit better and my body didn't ache as much. I also slept most of the taxi drive to Dad's old house. But I woke about half an hour before I arrived. For the first time I really got the chance to take in my surroundings in Forks. Everything was very _green_. But I liked it in a weird way. Although the weather would take some getting used to; Forks looked like a fairly nice neighbourhood, maybe a bit boring but I could feel that I would love it in time.

I was doing it again, just assuming I would live here happily ever after. But I knew that wasn't the case, my life would be a lie. But that's got to be better than living the truth. I was notified by the driver that we would arrive in a few minutes as we turned into a slightly more secluded lane. The houses were large but looked dull if I was being truthful. I guess I was used to the city though not all this green. The houses looked pretty much all the same; white wooden panelled walls with a few fancy windows and half a dozen steps leading up to the front door.

Ugh, stairs my worst enemy. They just never agreed with me. Always tripping me up. My heart fluttered as the taxi came to a stop. We were here. I gulped, paid the driver and tried to look confident as he drove off. This is it, I thought, the moment of truth. If she didn't want me it wasn't the end of the world I could scrape by. I tried to give myself a little pep talk as I trudged towards the door that looked fifty foot tall to me right now. It will be fine I told myself. I made my way up the steps only tripping on about half.

Whoa, new record.

I straightened out my jumper in an attempt to look presentable, even though I probably looked like death. I knocked on the door. It took a minute for me to see any form of movement through the distorted glass. Immediately I started panicking; thinking that she was out and I'd have to wait like a homeless person on her doorstep. I then realized I _was_ a homeless person. I saw a silhouette just behind the door and could hear the door unlock. I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself. Please let her still live here, I prayed over and over in my head.

The door swung open. You won't believe who opened the door.

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**Stay tuned :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a few days late. :( Especially since I left you on a cliff-hanger. :O I'M SO SORRY. But anyway here it is I hope you enjoy it not much happens in this chapter but there is a lot of important information so please read and have fun. I guess ... :3**

**Thank you again, my beta TriforceandSheikahArts :D**

_Dad._

My _real_ Dad.

Everything was in slow motion. Nothing made sense. My vision was fixed on the old eyes I used to know so well. Somewhere faint in the distance I could hear my heavy breathing wheezing loudly. This couldn't be possible, he was dead. Why would he lie about being dead? My eyes must have looked like they were bulging out of my head.

It's not real Molly; your supposedly dead Dad isn't standing there. I tried to refocus my eyes to look if it really was him. His hair was exactly the same, sticking up at the front and quite soft looking in the back. He also had this thick moustache Mom hated – although she would never tell him that. I giggled at the memory of when he first got that moustache. Dad went on a business trip for a few weeks and when he came back the moustache was there. Mom was horrified; eyeing it like it was a dead squirrel under his nose rather than a moustache. But she had regained herself when he turned around to see if she liked it.

I looked back up to Dad's eyes to see that he was also taken back by my sudden appearance. Before either of us knew what was happening, we were in each others arms. Both crying, but obviously my Dad was too manly to admit it. When we pulled away, I stared at the floor feeling his gaze search my face to perhaps tell why I was here. Damn it, I still don't have a back-story.

"Why don't you come inside, we obviously have a lot to discuss." He said, his voice still wobbling slightly. He stepped aside and waved me in towards the kitchen, starting to busy himself with making tea. I cautiously sat down on one of the wooden stools trying to get a better look at his expression.

"Nice place you have here." I commented hoping to break the thick silence surrounding us. It was true; the house was small but it had a nice feeling to it, maybe it's just the only house I've been to that's safe from _him_. Dad nodded in response putting far too much concentration into pouring milk in the cups.

This was an awful idea, Molly say something. I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"How's grandma?" I said smiling in a hope to ease the tension. Dad's face fell.

"She's dead." He replied shortly.

I stared, stunned. Wow, way to make things less awkward you idiot. How could I have even asked that question? Did it not occur to me that maybe she hadn't made it through what the doctors called 'fatal illness'?

"Oh." I paused. "How long ago did she… you know?"

"About a year after I left, so a while ago. I'm fine about it honestly, it was her time," he said throwing me a sad smile. I had only once met my grandma and even then I was a baby so I don't remember. But even though I hardly knew her, I still felt a pang of loss at the mention of her death.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"It's fine." He had just finished making the tea and grabbed a few biscuits. He placed a cup in front of me and pulled out the other wooden chair opposite me. I gulped, he had his serious face on; this was not going to be fun.

Before he had time to ask me anything, I decided to ask my questions first. "I thought you were dead." I have to say I startled myself by jumping straight to the point.

Dad sighed. "It's a very complicated story. But first I need to know if you are okay." That's not fair, how was he allowed to switch the questions to me? I'm still thinking of a cover story. I tried to look anywhere, but his eyes in hope for inspiration.

Dad cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in the pattern on his mug. "I know what your step dad did to your mom." My breath hitched, how the hell did he know? I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe he didn't know what Marcus did to me. I hoped he hadn't because I don't think I could lie believably this time.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent, but epically failing.

"You know what I mean. I just need to know, is your mother alright?" Please don't bring Mom up. The last thing I need is to be reminded of her. If he knows about the abuse he might as well know about Mom being missing.

"I don't actually know." He looked confused probably with a thousand different scenarios playing behind his eyes.

"Where is she then?" I'd love to know that too, but sadly I couldn't give him the information I could see he desperately wanted.

"I don't know that either." I sighed. "She ran away about nine months ago." There I admitted it. It felt weird being said out loud, but somehow it made it sound more real. I felt strange now. It had almost been like I was in denial, but at the same time not, and I had just tried to accept it.

I looked up to see Dad staring off into the distance with tears in his eyes for the second time today, probably thinking of horrible situations she could be in right now… if she was still alive. I tried desperately to claw that thought from my mind. Although they weren't partners anymore, I could see he still cared deeply for Mom.

Dad sighed and took a sip of his untouched tea. "I guess you want answers now." He stated, but I could still see that he still had a burning question to ask, but was obviously saving that for later. I swallowed guessing what the question probably was. I nodded shyly.

"I'll tell you the basics of what happened. You don't need to know the details." He gritted his teeth trying to hold back from flipping the table probably, he looked pretty angry.

I looked expectantly at him, eager for him to continue.

"As you know, for a while after I left, your mom and I kept in touch through email. After a bit, the amount of your mother's emails got less and less. Through her emails I noticed that she wasn't acting quite right so I asked her what was wrong. Eventually she told me that Marcus had hit her. I was furious. But I had promised not to say anything and she said she could handle it. I asked her how often he hurt her, but she said it had only happened once or twice. Somehow I didn't quite believe that; it had only happened a few times, but Marcus seemed like such a nice guy I couldn't believe he actually did it. But one day I received an email from not your mother, but Marcus and that changed my views of him greatly.

"As you can imagine the email wasn't pleasant. He told me to stop the emails to your mom. He had obviously found out that I knew about his little… activities. He blackmailed me by saying he would end you and your mother lives if I called the police. He also said that he would start to hurt you if I tried to contact your mom. I wanted to say a proper goodbye to your mom and come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't email her anymore. I discussed how to do that with Marcus. He told me to completely break away from you both… pretend I was dead. I knew it would break your mother's heart, but I couldn't be responsible for her death; that would kill me too. So, I had Sue write an email. There hasn't been one night that I haven't regretted everything I did."

"It's okay. You did what you had to do." I tried to comfort him, but I sounded too monotone. I was still trying to grasp all I had just found out. Anger filled my body. How could one human being be so evil to do what Marcus did?

"Should we go watch some TV?" He said as an attempt to break the ever-growing tension. I agreed and we both sat down on the couch that was surprisingly comfortable. He put on some game show, but I could tell neither of us actually paying attention. He was still itching to ask that burning question and, I was waiting for him to ask it. I was trying desperately to come up with a story. He didn't need to know Marcus hurt me too, but my mind kept drifting to everything I found out over these past two days. I knew Dad would go overboard if he found out, and I don't want to worry him like that. The silence ended too soon for my liking.

"Mols, why did you leave? Did he hurt you? Please just tell me the truth." He asked, finally looking over to face me. I decided to tell him a kind of half-truth.

"I found out that he… hit Mom. I couldn't stand to be there. And, no, he didn't hurt me." The last sentence is the biggest lie I ever tell, but it's almost like spouting the truth now. I've said it so many times that I've become conditioned to believe it's true. Dad looked at me sympathetically, but there was no doubt in his eyes which meant he bought it.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Here there will always be a home for you. We can sort this out together." I sent him a grateful smile, but looked down, embarrassed by his kindness. We sat in a comfortable silence just thinking over things until I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I yawned and Dad looked over.

"You must have had a busy day. Do you want to go to bed? I have a spare room already made up." I nodded sleepily and stood up to stretch out my muscles. He helped me carry my bag upstairs into my new room. Afterwards, he left me alone to sleep. I ran my hands through my hair and looked around the room. It was a baby blue colour, which I loved already. The queen sized bed had a white duvet with black flowers swirling around in a pretty pattern. In the corner was a large wooden wardrobe that looked like it had come straight out of Narnia. There was also a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock. It was a simple but pretty room. I would have to ask Dad if I could put up any posters. But for now it was perfect.

I put my bag on the bed and unzipped it to get my wash bag. I crossed the corridor looking for a bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Of course, it was in the last door I checked. Huh, one bathroom, I guess I can live with that. I can't really complain. Literally, I showed up on his doorstep asking to live here. And he took me in without hesitation.

When I had changed into some old tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt I caught a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror. You could see bruises speckled all across my collarbones and chest. I would have to be careful about Dad seeing me. I scooped my hair up into a loose pony tail and swept away my fringe to reveal the massive lump on my forehead that the lady at Costa gasped at. It truly was a monster; I hoped it would heal quickly.

I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. But then it hit me: Dad was alive. My biological father was alive. How was I meant to sleep now, after all I've found out? It had only been two flipping days, but it had already felt like months since that last night of abuse. This is going to take some getting used to. Also, how had Dad and I conversed so casually? I guess because neither of us are very good at displaying or sharing emotions. We've always been like that. We would have to deal with the situation in our own ways, I suppose.

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping sleep would give me relief from all the manic thoughts. It took a while, but I was so exhausted that even my haywired brain couldn't stop me from falling asleep.

Although it did cause some very peculiar dreams…

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, don't worry she will meet the twilight characters very soon. Remember to follow, like and review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**Author's Note:**** Hey I'm still here! This is kind of a short chapter compared to the others and not much happens but enjoy! (Molly will meet the Twilight characters in the next chapter. YAY!)**

**As usual thanks to my beta TriforceandSheikahArts for being awesome :3**

I had spent all week with Dad. He had taken a week's holiday off work, even though I begged him not to make a fuss. I hate that he did that for me, although it was nice; no, scratch that, it was great. Thus far, I had been in Forks for a total of six days, and things were going well. The first two days I spent sleeping, since I happened to be very sleep deprived.

After I caught up on my rest, Dad took me out to get some things for my room to make it more 'me'. I didn't choose much because I didn't want to spend all of his money, but he insisted. Luckily I brought some things with me beforehand. Besides that, not much happened. I went clothes shopping because everything I owned wouldn't survive a week with the Forks weather. Plus, now I wouldn't need to constantly explain why I wear long sleeves all the time.

The past two days, despite his week off, Dad had to go into work because of this weird animal incident. Apparently this guy was mauled to death by something and they don't really know what did it—at least, that's what I've been told. Lucky I happen to prefer the indoors.

The outernet is scary.

Dad picked me up on the way home from work for a surprise dinner. I normally just cooked something for myself around when Dad got home, as I had learnt not to trust him in the kitchen since the first few nights. I didn't fancy death by meatballs. But since I'd been cooking every night, he decided to take me to his favourite diner as a treat.

He pulled into the parking lot, and parked the cruiser. I am not going to lie; it isn't my favourite mode of transport, but since I don't have a car, I can't really complain. We walked over to the door and he swung it open making a satisfying ting noise from the bell to notify the staff that we were here. I chose the table in the far corner next to the window with a view of the woods. I don't know if I'd ever get used to that, the greenness, it seemed so unnatural compared to the busy city lights in Phoenix.

The waitress took our orders and Dad said, "My Saturday usual please," without even looking at the menu. The waitress started writing without a moment's hesitation; I guess he really did come here often. I wasn't really hungry, I'd never tell Dad that though, so I just ordered a BBQ chicken wrap which didn't sound too heavy.

Soon after, he started talking to a group of men about the same age as him on the table next to ours, so I didn't have to say anything until our food arrived. "BBQ chicken wrap and Charlie's steak," the lady said as she set the plates down in front of us. I muttered a soft thank you.

At the mention… or possibly the smell of steak, Dad spun around to face me and stared longingly at the piece of meat on his plate. He looked like a cartoon character. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. I guess he really didn't know he was doing it.

"Nothing," I sighed still smiling. He stabbed his steak, ripped off a piece and tossed it in his mouth. God, I've missed him.

"So, how you liking Forks?" He asked, although I could tell he fretted over the idea that I might say I wanted to go back.

"It's a nice change to Phoenix, I really love it here." I said genuinely enthusiastically.

He smiled and looked down suddenly shy. "Are you going to stay here for a while?" He did want me to, right? I hope he does because I'd hate to take advantage of him and make his life worse.

"Um, yes please… if you don't mind." I looked up to see him grinning like a fool.

"I'd love for you to stay Mols."

We grinned at each other and started eating just thinking about all that's to come.

"Um, Mols?" he asked suddenly. Oh no, I really wasn't welcome here after all, I thought.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd say you were staying, since I've already registered you for the local High School."

High school, I groaned internally. I hated school. It wasn't that I got bad grades, it was just the people there and the fact I would have to socialise. And in case you can't already tell, I'm not good around people. I always find a way to accidently say a massive innuendo or in most cases one of my limbs will put someone in the hospital—most likely me.

Dad must have seen the disapproval written on my face. "I'm sorry Mols, but you have to go to school. You're too young to leave." He apologized. I sighed. It wasn't his fault; he was just being a good Dad.

"It's okay Dad, I understand."

He started waffling on about how great the science department was. I was alright at science, really. I was fine for most subjects. I guess you could say I was one of those kids that wouldn't revise a thing and still get almost full marks, although that dramatically changed after Mom left.

"Your first day will be Monday and they'll be expecting you so, it will be fine." That sentence pierced through my daydream.

Really? That's two days from now. I groaned internally.

Welcome back to reality Molly. "Okay." I simply replied.

We finished up at the diner, said goodbye to my Dad's friends and drove back in silence. When returning, I said that I was tired and was going to have an early night. Afterwards, I laid in bed wondering what Monday would bring.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you enjoyed, remember you meet the Twilight characters in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Author's Note:**** I'm actually on time this week! WOOHOO! But anyway in this chapter the Twilight characters are introduced so those people belong to Stephanie Meyer not me and that goes for throughout the rest of this fan fiction. Also I'd like to thank the two reviewers from my last chapter (both guests) and I hope the paragraphing is better for you in this chapter (my last chapter is now fixed because before, the copy and paste went a bit weird)**

**Thank you to my epic beta TriforceandSheikahArts :)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The annoying alarm clock once again awoke me. Last time it did that it was for my great escape, which brought on excitement and good nerves. This time, it was a very different feeling: school.

Ugggghhhhh.

I reluctantly peeled back my duvet covers and made my way to the bathroom. I sighed in front of the mirror; the bruise on my forehead had faded slightly. I'll have to put concealer on after I've had a shower. I tested the water and gasped when the hot water hit my hands, which were still tender from burns I got a few weeks before. Luckily the slashes on my back weren't that sore anymore, so I climbed in and enjoyed the feeling of the water running over me.

I got out of the shower making a special effort not to fall over the slippery floor, and wrapped myself in a towel. I got dressed making sure to cover all the bruises and wearing many bracelets to cover the marks where my step Dad dragged me on my wrists. Maybe today will be okay. Nobody knows anything about me; a fresh start.

I grabbed my keys, passed on breakfast and started looking for Dad to give me a lift or tell me how to walk there. I couldn't find him anywhere; I guess he went to work early. I'll have to figure out the route on foot. I opened the door and was greeted by Dad who stood next to an old truck.

"Mols!" he smiled and slammed a hand down on the truck. "Meet your new truck." I grinned. Mine? A whole truck to myself, I love my Dad so much.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love it!" I said reaching in for a quick hug before it got awkward.

"You better make your way over to school; you don't want to be late on your first day. There are directions on a piece of paper in the car in case you get lost, but the high school is pretty hard to miss."

"You're right. I guess I should be off. Thanks again Dad, I really do love it." I clumsily clambered into the driver's seat. It's been a while since I'd driven, but it won't matter, I'm a good driver anyway.

When I arrived the parking lot was almost empty. I guess I was a tad early, but I needed time to collect my timetable from the reception. My truck surprisingly didn't look too out of place; the people who had arrived were in rusted four by fours or old Fords.

The lady at reception was nice enough. She was busy so she didn't say much but she wished me luck and gave me my timetable. I had Trigonometry first. _Oh joy_. Room 26? Where the hell is that? I must have looked confused because next thing I know a boy is walking alongside me offering help.

"Hey I'm Eric Yorkie, and you're Molly, the new girl, right?" I nodded. Does everyone know who I am?

"You look kind of lost, what class do you have first?"

"Trig in room 26," I almost whispered. My voice was surprisingly hoarse.

"Cool. My friend Jess is in that class. I can take you there." He smiled. I really loved the help but he was overwhelming me, and I'm not really a people person.

"No thanks. I've got it covered. Thanks for the offer though." I said a little louder. I took off in the other direction praying it was the way to trig. Thanks to my luck it wasn't, but I arrived just in time for class to start. I went up to the teacher to see what I should do.

He looked up from his computer, "Ah, Molly, the new student. You can sit next to Jessica Stanley." He directed me towards the sole empty seat, which was beside a girl with wavy brown hair. I saw the girl's eyes light up and she started to fidget in her chair bursting to talk to me. I put my bag down and pulled out my folder and pencil case slowly prolonging this sweet silence before all hell would break loose. I looked up and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Jessica and you're Molly, right? Eric's already told me about you." She said practically vibrating in her seat. Damn. News travels fast. Did I really take that long to find the room? I could tell she was about to launch into a paragraph about her and the school, but luckily the teacher started the lesson and grudgingly she had to turn away. My other lessons passed pretty fast, I'd already learnt most of the things they were learning anyway.

Lunch arrived and I was feeling anxious. Over the past few months at my old school I had always had to sit on my own. I took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria. All eyes snapped to me. Damn it, I don't know how they could spot me. I deliberately dress casual and petty normal to blend in. I wonder what will happen if I crack open my band t-shirts. People might die of excitement. I looked down trying to shrug off the stares.

"Molly, over here!" I heard a shout through the silence. My head jerked up to see Jessica and Eric waving me over to an awfully crowded table. Well, here goes. I couldn't exactly refuse, it was the only option I had. I made my way over to their table still feeling quite a few eyes on me.

I sat down and glanced around the table, they all looked too eager to see me. Was I that much of a celebrity around here? I really wish I wasn't. Eric introduced me to everyone and most of them seemed nice so far, except for Lauren Mallory, she merely sent a death glare as a greeting. This guy called Mike Newton seemed particularly friendly. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. After they realised I wasn't going to talk much about my old life, they broke off into separate conversations and I kept to myself, occasionally commenting.

Curious, I looked around the canteen and was pleasantly surprised; hardly anyone was looking my way. Whilst scanning the room, a table of five caught my eye, which seated two girls and three boys. By the looks of it, there were two couples within them. In the first couple there was a very large, muscular boy with kind of buzz cut. His eyes were fixed on a blonde girl who sat next to him or rather, on his lap. She was like a super model, beautiful enough to put anyone's self-esteem into extinction. The next couple was made up of a skinnier boy, still muscular though with honey coloured hair. He looked like a peaceful person except something seemed to be bothering him. Perched lightly on his lap was a petite, pixie-like girl with spiky hair. She too was beautiful, but in a different way. She looked nice, but seemed rather hyper… maybe even a bit annoying. And by himself sat the most handsome creature I had ever seen. It was like he was ripped straight out of a romance novel. He had bronze hair tousled in a fashion boys seem to spend aching hours to achieve. I hope he didn't do that. But it looked natural on him somehow. All five of them had golden eyes and pale white skin. Freaky, but it suited them.

"They're the Cullens." I heard Jessica whisper. "The couple on the right's Rosalie and Emmett, the couple on the left is Alice and Jasper and the other one, that's Edward Cullen." She sighed dreamily. "They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen so it's kind of weird that they're like _together,_ together, you know. But I guess it's legal." I nodded still in awe of their beauty. "You might as well stop staring, they never talk to anyone outside of their family and Edward seems to think no one here's good enough for him," she spat sourly. "Not that I care. Pffftt." She tried to recover. The boy called Edward seemed to smile as if he was listening in.

Suddenly his head snapped up and looked straight into my eyes, looking for something. I don't really like making eye contact with people I don't know, especially if I'm likely to drool, so I swung back around knocking over two bottle of soda on either side of me.

Crap.

I leapt up knocking over my chair in the process.

Double crap.

I started dabbing at the table helplessly apologising over and over again to Angela and Mike because it was their sodas I'd spilt. They both insisted it was fine, and Angela helped me wipe up the mess. I spun around to try and find some more cloth to wipe down the table, but I saw the whole school was staring at me, many of them smiling or giggling, including the whole Cullen table. Most of their expressions were confused and puzzled but still a little amused. I cursed under my breath. This is your first day Molly and you've already screwed up. Luckily none of the soda went on me so I didn't look like I'd wet myself and my top wasn't see through or anything which was a stroke of luck.

I looked back to the table to see it was basically back to normal so I decided I should end my first lunch break there and head to my truck for some alone time.

I tried to scurry off but failed and tripped over my chair. This really wasn't my day. But when I got to the door I heard another shout through the silent laughs.

"Um, Molly you forgot your bag…" Jessica said holding back snickers. I had to do the walk of shame back to the table to collect my things. But I was met halfway by Angela, the quiet girl, and thankfully she walked out with me.

"That wasn't as embarrassing as you might think, people will forget about it in a few days." She said when we were out the door.

"I hope you're right." I said and she offered a friendly smile.

"I would love to stay and chat but I think you want to be alone, and I promised Jessica I would help her with her History homework. I hope the rest of your day works out better." She smiled and walked back to the eating area to greet Jessica. I like Angela, she's genuinely nice, not just fake nice. She's my favourite and she knows how to read a person.

I made my way to my new truck, well, new to me and turned my earphones up loud waiting for the next class. I was almost late again for my biology class. Time flew by in my truck, I'd spent almost the whole of lunch time doodling in my notebook and listening to music. But I made it just in time for the bell and did the usual new girl thing to the teacher. The class was pretty full after I'd finished talking to Mr. Banner. He explained what we were doing and it turns out I've already done this topic in my old school.

Since the room was so crowded there was only one possible seat for me and that was next to Edward Cullen. Oh god, please no. I'd already embarrassed myself in the canteen, why must I sit next to this graceful creature. I couldn't refuse, such a tragedy – note the sarcasm. So I made my way to the table, concentrating on not messing my footing. Somehow I made it without a cock up.

Once I'd sat down I looked out of the corner of my eye to see if Edward was staring at me. He was. But not in a curious and amazed way like most people today. Instead he looked pained and seemed to be straining to get away from me. Another thing was that his eyes were black. I thought they were a delicious golden colour in the canteen… not that I checked him out or anything… But why was his chair right up against the table leg. What did I do? Do I smell bad? Does he think I'm that much of a failure because of lunch that he thinks he'll catch failure-itus off of me? I shrugged it off. Just get through this day without any more drama, I reminded myself.

Biology passed as slow as hell. Each minute ticked by as if it was an hour. I was also leaning away from Edward in a hope to relax him a bit. It worked but only very slightly. I'd hate to make someone uncomfortable. The bell rang, thank goodness. Before Mr. Banner finished his last sentence, Edward was out the door. I must have really screwed up for that to happen. Oh well, Edward would never like me anyway, how could I even begin to hope. I made my way to my last class which was gym.

Ugh, gym.

This should be an experience… for everyone really; it may even include a field trip to the hospital. I hung my head and got changed into my death suit – gym uniform – and headed out to see that Mike and Jessica were in my class. At least some people know how hazardous I can be.

In the end, gym wasn't that bad. It was basketball and I'm actually okay at team sports, as long as I don't have to move too much, since that's when I cause accidents. I stood by my truck in a happy mood that I survived my first day but also frustrated. I wanted to get home but there were too many cars pulling out to make an easy escape, so I decided too wait. My eyes fell on a silver Volvo that stood out amidst the other cars. I understood why, as four Cullens climbed in. Four? I thought there were five.

_Edward's_ missing, I soon realized. Maybe he went home sick, which must be why he was leaning away from me; well, that's what I hope.


End file.
